


Bruised Ego

by chelztoddbrooke



Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: Nasir's rejection left Agron with nothing to do but sulk. But all the sulking is driving Nasir crazy.The next piece on the road to the goat farm...can't really stand alone.





	Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I am not in love with the pacing of this piece, but I couldn't really figure out how to fix it, so it's mostly an information dump for important information in chapters to come! The later chapters will be better than this one, I promise! Enjoy!

Agron looked at himself in the mirror on Monday morning. While his face looked significantly better than it had the day before, it was still a pretty jarring sight. He’d taken a cleat to the face during Saturday’s rugby match and after a brief stint in the ER, he spent the remainder of his weekend icing his bruised face and sulking over Nasir’s rejection. He thought about doing something to lessen the impact; his mind absently wandered to the tiny bottle of concealer in the back of his drawer that Mia had bequeathed to him after a particularly nasty set of double shiners persisted longer than he would have liked. However, his students had grown used to his injuries and it wasn’t like he had any need to impress Nasir anymore. Perhaps, it would even warrant him a little sympathy.

“Tough game this weekend?” Alex asked when he and Mica met at the van to head to the hospital. The boys were always interested in his rugby league and occasionally came to games when they weren’t playing in their own sports.

“Yeah, I got kicked in the face, but nothing’s broken,” Agron shrugged. Both boys winced.

“Mr. Rhin?” Leo called for his attention.

“Yes, Leo?” Agron addressed the student. Even if he wasn’t technically allowed to play favorites with his students, he would have to say Leo was one of his favorites. He was a bright student, well liked and would someday do great things. While Agron was not sure on the details, he knew Leo had lost his parents and was doing his best to help his elderly grandparents raise him and his younger siblings. The experience had given the young man maturity beyond his years and an unbelievable capacity for kindness.

“Do you think I could continue volunteering at the hospital after we complete our service project?” Leo wondered. Agron furrowed his brow for a moment before making a noncommittal face.

“I don’t see why not. I imagine they are always looking for volunteers,” he responded. “I take it you’re enjoying your time there?” he had been so focused on Nasir that he hadn’t spent a lot of time actually discussing the ongoing service project with his kids. The young man’s eyes lit up.

“I’ve been helping the child life department organize their donations. We’re trying out new systems of organization in the toy cages and….” He trailed off at the rest of the group gathered around the van, suddenly self-conscious about his excitement. “It’s a cool place, and it wouldn’t hurt to have some volunteer work on my college applications,” he added nonchalantly.

“You’ll have to ask Nasir what the process is, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Agron smiled, ignoring the twinge in his gut at the thought of Nasir. He ushered his students into the van and headed to the hospital for another week of volunteering.

* * *

 

As Nasir watched his paper cup fill with coffee, he steeled his resolve. This would be the first time he would really have to deal with Agron since he turned him down Friday afternoon. Telling the beautiful man no had to rank as one of the hardest things he’d ever done. He found himself wildly attracted to the man. While the physical attraction was immediate, a deeper attraction blossomed as Agron spoke about his favorite students, his passion for teaching, and his love of adventure. However he couldn’t risk it. Not only had he set strict guidelines for his work relationships, he didn’t want Agron to be in a compromising position with his students.

He put the lid on his cup and shuffled back to his office. Agron and his students were already waiting outside the door.

“Good morning,” he greeted brightly as he unlocked the office. He had to bite back a gasp as he noticed the garish bruise across Agron’s face. He was more concerned for the man’s wellbeing than he cared to admit. He let all the kids put their things down and then gave them their assignments for the day. Agron stepped into briefly remind them of the rules and sent them on their way.

As soon as the students filed out of the office, Nasir stalked towards Agron to closer observe the bruise on his cheek bone. Without thinking, he reached up to brush his fingers across it.

"Jesus Agron, what happened? I told you no so you went out a picked a fight?" He started. Agron hissed in pain as Nasir's fingers touched the tender skin. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and pulled the hand away from his face. He tried to ignore the thrill he still felt when Nasir used his name.

“You wish," he snorted despite the fact that he’d pretty much done just that. “I play rugby on the weekends. Saturday's match was somewhat…enthusiastic," he chuckled. He was not one who responded well to having his feelings hurt and if that meant he went into his match a little rougher than usual, so be it.

"Oh," Nasir replied, suddenly realizing how close he was to Agron and that fact that his wrist was still encircled by large fingers. He shook free.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. You could always take pity on me and go on that date," Agron tried, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I told you no," Nasir responded firmly. It was taking all his will power to continually tell this man no. Agron visibly deflated. His smile became less genuine and his eyes guarded.

"Ok, well, I think I'm going to help Leo with the toy cages, he wants to show me the work he's done," Agron decided, realizing there was no need for him to linger in Nasir’s office. Truth was, he was embarrassed by the rejection. Back in college, he had no problem getting guys. However, as his four years of school stretched into eight he found himself doing more studying than dating. He appeared to be out of practice.

"Ok, see you later," Nasir sighed.

"Later," Agron replied absently as he left the office.

Things between Agron and Nasir remained professional if not borderline chilly for the rest of Monday and on into Tuesday. Agron joined his students for lunch. It wasn’t that he was trying to punish Nasir for his rejection, but more so that he realized his lusting for the man was causing him miss out on the great things his students were accomplishing during their service project. He pushed aside his bruised ego for the moment and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

“Hey kids,” Duro grinned as he walked up on the table his brother and wife had taken up in the corner of the pizza place. Soccer practice had run long so Mia and Agron went ahead and ordered while they waited for him. “Hey honey,” he murmured, brushing a kiss across his wife’s cheek as he slid into the booth.  He took a generous sip of the beer on the table in front of him. “Why so glum, chum?” he asked, nothing the somewhat somber expression on his brother’s face.

“He’s a little heartsick,” Mia mentioned gently, reaching across the table to pat her brother-in-law’s hand.

“Something not working out with your new friend?” Duro asked with a smirk that said he knew more than he was letting on. Agron rolled his eyes.

“You tell me,” he deadpanned.

“Kory might have mentioned that things have been a little frosty this week between you and a future mister,” Duro admitted Agron gritted his teeth at the term “future mister”. “Did something happen?”

“Well, I asked him out and he told me no,” Agron admitted, suddenly finding the glass in front of him very interesting.  

“Ouch.” Duro grimaced. “Did he at least give you a reason?”

“He just said he couldn’t,” Agron shrugged.

“Well, that’s not exactly a no. Maybe he was busy or maybe he’s on house arrest? It doesn’t mean he’s not interested,” Duro pointed out. Agron made a face at him.

“I highly doubt Nasir is on house arrest,” he scoffed, trying to ignore the little light of hope his brother had just given him.

“Agron, if you really like this guy, I wouldn’t be so quick to give up. I think Duro’s right. That sounds like a soft no. You at least need more information. I told him no at least three times before we finally went out,” Mia cut in, playfully bumping shoulders with her husband. Agron smiled ruefully. He appreciated what his brother and sister-in-law were trying to do, but he was never one that handled hurt well, he preferred to stew.

“We’ll see,” Agron replied dismissively.

“Ok, I refuse to let you sulk, especially when I have something exciting to tell you,” Mia decided to redirect the conversation. Agron arched an eyebrow as he saw an odd exchange between Duro and Mia. His brother was suddenly energized with excitement, nearly bursting at the seams.

“Ook…” he was intrigued.

“Youregoingtobeanuncle,” Mia let out in one long breath before she lost her courage.

“I…what?” Agron chuckled.

“Uncle!” Duro said a little louder than he probably needed to in the small eatery. “Um,” he cleared his throat and started again. “You’re going to be an uncle.”

“Really?” Agron’s eyes went wide and his body flooded with warmth. He loved children. He knew his own road to parenthood would be full of obstacles one way or another, but he’d been anxiously awaiting the mantle of uncle since Mia and Duro married.

“This summer,” Mia confirmed.

“That’s great, guys! Congratulations!” Agron grinned wildly.

“So no more sulking, we’re celebrating,” she added with a wink.

* * *

Agron tried to hold on to Mia’s “No sulking” rule into the next day, but as soon as he set eyes on Nasir, it faded into the background. It was obvious Nasir has some important meeting, as he was in dress pants and an oxford shirt as opposed to his normal khakis and pullover. He had pulled the top of his hair up and away from his face. Agron forced himself out of the office to keep from outright staring at the man. He nearly growled as he marched down the hallway to find his kids. He glad he only had two more days to have exactly what he wanted but couldn’t have dangled in front of him.

Later that afternoon, Nasir had already rounded on the hallway. Agron was the only volunteer left on the floor. He was currently hidden away in the soiled utility room cleaning toys and probably sulking like he’d been since Nasir turned him down the week before. Just the thought made Nasir roll his eyes. It was like the man had never heard the word no before. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested; the circumstances were not in their favor. That was a point he needed to drill home for Agron. He deftly typed in the code and swung the door open to find Agron plunking out a tune on a xylophone he was currently cleaning. _Damn_ , he was adorable. All thoughts of telling the man off were replaced by…something else.

By the time Agron looked up, Nasir had a fistful of his shirt and he was all but stumbling against the smaller man. Nasir’s free hand curled around the back of Agron’s neck and pulled him down for a forceful kiss. After one shocked moment, Agron began to respond, one long arm sliding around Nasir’s trim waist, drawing him up against him. He bit at Nasir’s bottom lip, begging for access. Nasir obliged, opening to him, sighing as their tongues twisted together.

It wasn’t until the IV pole hit him square between the shoulder blades that he registered the sound of the door opening behind him. He yelped as the metal pole collided with his back and reality came crashing down around him. He quickly pushed out of Agron’s hold.

“Oh, sorry!” a small voice said from the door. Nasir’s head whipped around to find a nurse with a sheepish smile on her face. “Didn’t mean to hit you with the pole, wasn’t paying any attention,” she giggled, before rushing off down the hall. Relief settled over Nasir as he realized she hadn’t noticed that the Director of Volunteers was making out with a volunteer in the soiled utility room. At the thought of said volunteer, his eyes flicked back up to meet Agron’s. They were full of confusion, hope, and lust. It made Nasir’s stomach hurt. This was supposed to make everything better, but it turned out it might have just made things worse.

“I um, I gotta…” he sputtered, throwing a thumb over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room, leaving Agron gaping in his wake. Nasir marched down the hallway and didn’t stop marching until he was two flights down and in the next building over, barging into Naevia’s office.

"Nas, what the hell? Why are you in my office?" Naevia yelped as the small man slammed through her door.

"I just kissed Agron in the soiled utility room on the third floor," he let out on one long breath.

"Run that by me again because I swear you just told me you kissed Agron," Naevia returned.

"I did, Nae! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Nasir replied, pulling at his hair and looking a little hysterical.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Agron is the walking, talking, personification of sex. I'm honestly surprised you made it this long. I told Crixus I thought you two would be hooking up over the weekend," Naevia grinned.

"If Agron had his way, we would've," Nasir mumbled.

"Wait, did he ask you out?" That was news to Naevia.

"On Friday, yeah, but I told him no." Nasir shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?" Naevia chided.

"Because I can't go out with him while I'm working on a service project with his students!" Nasir argued. Naevia rolled her eyes. That excuse was tired. And there were only two days left of the service project.

"So you're telling me you rejected a gorgeous man who is totally gaga over you and then the next week _you_ kiss him in the soiled utility room? You can't do that, Nasir!" she scolded.

"I know, I know! But he was walking around sulking like I kicked his puppy with those sad green eyes and stilted smiles, I just couldn't stand it anymore!" he defended himself.

“Did you at least say anything to him? Explain why you kissed him?” Naevia wondered.

“Well, I sorta got hit in the back with an IV pole, realized exactly what I had done, and raced out of there,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You just left him there?” Naevia squeaked.

“Not my best move, I know,” Nasir sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Not by far. You need to find him and talk to him. If you ever want a chance with this guy, you need to fix this now,” she advised. Nasir bit his lip. “And for the record, saying you can’t go out with him because you work with him or you’re worried about what is students might think are nothing more than excuses. I think you’re afraid because you actually like this guy in a big way. And it’s ok to be scared, but don’t throw this opportunity away just because you’re scared,” she added in a way only a best friend could.

* * *

He found Agron awkwardly hovering outside his office.

“I just…” the man started, but suddenly his expression changed. Frustration clouded his features. “I don’t get you. Are you interest or not?” he growled.

“I am interested in not having the whole hospital know about this,” Nasir replied curtly, ushering Agron into his office.

“What you just did…” Agron started again, his tone creeping towards angry.

“Was not fair, I know,” Nasir finished for him.

“Do you even like me?” Agron asked, throwing his arms out helplessly.

“Yes,” Nasir admitted on a sigh.

“You say that like it’s a death sentence,” the taller man noted.

“It might be,” Nasir smirked.

“But what a good way to go,” Agron grinned, catching the joke. “But then that doesn’t explain why you can’t go out with me,” he added.

"Do you really want your students knowing your personal life?" Nasir hissed. Agron chuckled and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Nasir's ear. Nasir resisted the urge to lean into his touch.

"Nasir, my students know I'm gay. Well, not all of them, but these six do. And they have been trying to get me to ask you out since day one, so if I don't get a date by the end of their service project I am going to be the lamest teacher in school." He stated. "And I'm one of the hot ones, so that will be a far fall from grace,” he added cheekily. Nasir rolled his eyes.

"Well then, by all means, for the sake of your reputation..." the smaller man conceded. There was a little more to his resistance than just Agron’s reputation, but as Naevia said, it was mostly fear. And the only way to get over fear was to face it.

“You’ll go out with me?” Agron asked eagerly.

“After the service project ends,” Nasir conditioned. “We cannot go out while we still technically work together.”

“So this weekend?” Agron pressed again.

“Lemme see your phone,” Nasir pointedly ignored him. Agron fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, nearly dropping the device in the process. “Call me Friday,” Nasir requested, having successfully added his phone number to Agron’s phone book. The playful look glittering in the man’s dark eyes was all Agron had wanted to see for the past twelve days. His hands shot out, intended to grab Nasir and kiss him senseless, but he stopped himself. Barely. He balled his hands into fists and dropped them back to his sides.

“I so want to kiss you right now,” he admitted, his voice more hoarse that he expected.

“This weekend,” Nasir smirked, putting the phone back in Agron’s hands and walking out of the office. He may have given into Agron, but he wasn’t going to let him win on all fronts. He still needed some semblance of control. So despite the fact that he wanted to kiss Agron again, it would just have to wait.


End file.
